The Environmental Health Sciences Division, in the School of Public Health at the University of California, Berkeley, proposes to provide a summer research internship for undergraduate and high school students to introduce them to the field of environmental health with the long-term aim of increasing the number of talented students who pursue graduate degrees and careers in this field. Students will be recruited from the University of California, Berkeley, other San Francisco Bay Area colleges and universities, and local high schools. Students admitted to the program will be matched to faculty conducting environmental health research of interest to the intern. Student interns will conduct research with the designated faculty member and members of the research team, including staff scientists, graduate students and postdoctoral scholars, when appropriate and in accordance with the learning objectives. The interns will also attend seminars including ones on Environmental Health Sciences, the Responsible Conduct of Science, and a Research Discussion Group. They will meet weekly with their faculty mentor. The faculty mentors will define projects suitable for the intern, monitor the interns'progress on a weekly basis, and provide written feedback on the performance of the intern and the structure and administration of the program. Likewise, the interns will provide written and verbal feedback about their mentor and the STEER program as a whole. Research projects may include direct data collection, patient interaction, laboratory experiments, computer-based modeling, and data analysis, among others. Grant management will establish a Campus Advisory Committee to ensure that the summer internship program benefits from the experience and services available on the campus. It will also establish an Internal Advisory Committee made up of project management, faculty and students. It will develop an effective recruitment process and an evaluation process to ensure the program continuously improves over the five-year period of the grant.